


They love you

by Ulqueleh (Ulquii)



Series: Holiday Ficlets! [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: :cries:, But they love him, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Shiro (Voltron), Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, OT5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulqueleh
Summary: Now, though, he thinks he might be feeling overwhelmed —not because of the commotion the prep for Christmas brings, or because of the fireworks that keep making him jump in his place, but because maybe, just maybe, his past fears have caught up to him one more time.
Relationships: Adam/Hunk (Voltron), Adam/Hunk/Keith/Kuron/Shiro (Voltron), Adam/Keith (Voltron), Adam/Kuron (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Hunk/Keith (Voltron), Hunk/Kuron (Voltron), Hunk/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Kuron (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Kuron/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Holiday Ficlets! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071713
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	They love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nrem511](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrem511/gifts).



> Holiday gift for [Nrem](https://twitter.com/nrem511?s=20)!!
> 
> I hope you like it!

Shiro, to everyone’s shock, isn’t too much for the Holidays. But ever since he’s been surrounded by people, it has gotten easier to be pulled into celebrations and eventually have actual fun on them.

Now, though, he thinks he might be feeling overwhelmed —not because of the commotion the prep for Christmas brings, or because of the fireworks that keep making him jump in his place, but because maybe, just maybe, his past fears have caught up to him one more time.

“Hey.”

He looks up, Keith standing right in front of him with a soft smile, and he takes a breath, the chatter in the kitchen while the food is being cooked sounding just like white noise behind his loud thoughts.

“Yeah?” he asks, and Keith sighs, leaning over him and taking his hands.

“Are you okay?”

Shiro thinks about it and concludes that if he has to think about it, maybe he’s just not.

“Well,” he murmurs, dropping his gaze to the floor and to Keith’s ‘fancy’ boots, —meaning the only ones he hadn't used for battle. Yet.

“Hey,” Keith says, going down in one knee and smiling at him, “It’s going to be fine.”

“How are you sure?” he asks, not unkindly, not even wanting to acknowledge it, lest confront it. 

“Because I love you,” Keith assures, “And because they do, too.”

Shiro looks up at him, and Keith’s smile eases him a little.

“Hey, is everything alright?”

They both turn to the kitchen, Hunk making a beeline toward them while Adam and Kuron are left in the middle of the kitchen, Adam wearing the ‘Kiss the cook’ apron Hunk was wearing just a second ago and Kuron has his matching mittens hugged close to his chest.

“Yeah,” Keith answers, a little breathy, and Shiro is sure it’s because of the way Hunk smiles so beautifully, “Shiro just needs one of your Papa Bear hugs.”

Shiro sputters, feeling his face heat, and before he can retort, Hunk is crossing the living room to them, dropping himself on Shiro’s lap and wrapping his arms tight around him.

“Aw,” Hunk coos, nuzzling his face in the crook of Shiro’s neck, “Don’t worry, honey. I got you!”

He vaguely hears Adam make a comment, probably a joke with how Kuron laughs and Keith snickers.

“Shut up,” he grumbles, settling more comfortable in the for-one couch and pulling Hunk with him, hugging him close to him and hiding his face on his chest.

He breathes in Hunk’s scent, mostly sweet with sugar because of the cookies he just put on the oven, and lets himself melt on his arms, Hunk’s weight on his lap and arms tight around him making the tension sweep off him with a sigh.

“Do you need help there?” he hears Keith ask, walking to the kitchen and letting them be for at least a few minutes.

“Actually, yes” Adam answered, “Not touching anything we’re going to eat.”

Keith grumbles and Kuron scoffs, but it’s for the better —those two are a menace in the kitchen.

“Yeah, so just go away and relax, okay?” Adam says, taking the mittens from Kuron.

Keith huffs, and Shiro peeps over Hunk’s shoulder, watching Kuron stepping closer to Keith, hand casually landing on his hip.

“Wanna make out?” he proposes, and Keith hums, musing over it.

“Sure.”

“Not in the kitchen,” Adam states sternly.

“Not in the kitchen,” both Kuron and Keith repeat mockingly before nosily kissing Adam in the face and then scattering to the double couch when Adam swats them away, the three of them giggling. 

Shiro groans against Hunk’s chest when he sees them start kissing across from them, and Hunk laughs.

“Aw, don’t worry, sweetie,” Hunk teases, pulling away enough to look at Shiro in the eyes, “I got you.”

Shiro pouts and Hunk kisses him, as sweet and soft as he always is.

“Thank you, baby,” Shiro mutters after a few more pecks to his cheeks, nose and lips.

He loves them, as much as they love him.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/commentbuilder)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!
> 
> ~
> 
> Come and yell with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ulqueleh)!


End file.
